My Heart
by gator19
Summary: Yey, first story thing done. i did a song fic. please read, and read the bold letters too please.  I will add more songs to it. I don't own anything! i wish i did though.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my first story thing. i made it a song fic because i couldn't think of ideas for a whole story. Please read**

**My Heart: Paramore**

Chloe's POV:

_I am finding out then maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

I was wrong to tell my mother that I loved Brian, I was confused. But now I have messed everything up and Alek hates me. I love Alek, and he used to love me, but now I broke him. I need to fix this, and I can't do it by myself, I need Amy.

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

"Amy, please stay and help me" I asked my best friend. "Fine, I will help you, but we need to think of a way to do this" Amy told me. We decided on singing a song, recording it, and sending it to Alek.

Aleks POV:

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

Chloe broke my heart. But while I was pondering in my sadness, Jasmine came in and gave me something. I wasn't quite sure what it was, I just knew it was a CD of some kind. I put it in a CD player and played it. Chloe's wonderful voice played and I sang back to it.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

I am nothing now, I can't focus, and I won't ever live again. I feel like it has been so long. I have been sad I forgot what my hope sounded like. But I decided to find my hope, all of it.

_This time I will be listening._

After the song was over I got cleaned up and left the apartment. I was going to talk to Chloe. She made it pretty clear in the song that she was confused, I am going to listen to what she has to say. I remembered I didn't give her time to explain last time, I just left.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

Once I got to Chloe's house, I knocked on her window, and then started singing the song back to her quietly, I knew with her Mia hearing she could hear. She looked up from her bed and saw me in the window. I could tell she has been crying every now and then.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

After Chloe explained everything, and said she was sorry, I told her how I felt. How I was mad, sad, and that I was sorry for not letting her explain. She started to say something when I crashed my lips onto hers, I just couldn't help it. My heart only beats for her, she is the reason I live.

**SO, did you like it? please comment, good of bad. please dont be TOO rude. it is my first. I will update as often as i can. Any ideas for songs would be greatly appreciated. Also i apologize for any spelling of grammar mistakes, my Language teacher ever says i have a bad choice of words.**


	2. Chapter 2

All I Wanted: Paramore

Chloe's POV

_Think of me when you're out_

_When you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_And when the world treats you way too fairly_

_Well it's a shame I'm a dream_

I wonder if Alek thinks of me when he is out on my roof at night. The real world, as in the humans, treats you as royalty and way too nicely at school. It is sad that I can never be with you, you can get any other girl in the world.

Alek's POV

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

*sigh* The only girl I wanted was under me, under this roof. I don't want anything else, just her. I would die for her. I know I can have anybody I wanted; all the girls at the school fell all over me. Sadly I need sleep; I can get Jasmine to take the rest of my shift.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_

_And fall asleep on the couch_

_Wake up early, the black and white re-runs_

_That escapes from my mouth, oh_

Once I got to the apartment I couldn't sleep. I started pacing back and forth thinking of that voice, the one voice that stuck in my head, Chloe's voice. I sat down on the couch to try to go to sleep, then I did fall asleep. My dream was filled with Chloe, nothing else but her and I. When I woke up I was saying the words that stuck in my head, from me to her, 'We belong together'.

Chloe's POV:

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

That's all I want, Alek; nobody else could make me happy like he could. Sure he can be annoying with all his smart remarks, but I love him anyway. Yes I just said I loved Alek.

Alek's POV:

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_Just to relive the start_

_Maybe then we'd remember to slow down_

_At all of our favorite parts_

If I had known she was Mai from the beginning, I could have had her now. She could have been mine. I would have loved to go back to the start when I met her 2 years ago. Then we could have done everything slowly and save all of our favorite parts. I can't sleep anymore; I need to talk to Chloe before I can do anything.

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

I jumped roof to roof until I reached the roof that covered my Chloe, yea she IS mine. I told Jasmine to go home, and that I would take the shift. Once she was out of sight I jumped down to a branch hanging close to Chloe's window. I saw she was just lying there staring at the ceiling thinking about something. I knocked on her window to see her jump out of bed and ready for action. When she saw me I could see her let go of the stress, and pleasantly smile. She came and opened her window to let me in her room. "Alek, what are you doing here? I heard you leave and somebody else come" Chloe said. "All I want is you" I told her, then smashed my lips onto hers, and grabbed her waste bringing her body to mine. I was bursting with joy when she didn't pole back; she put her arms around my neck. This was truly a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I forgot to do this bold stuff on the last chapter. But thank you for the reviews. Please keep reading, maybe tell other people about it. I will try and update as often as possible. I finished my homework for the week end though.**

_**Misery Business: Paramore**_

Chloe's POV:

_I'm in the business of misery; _

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I was walking down the hall talking to Amy when I was a girl cornered to the stairs by Alek. I couldn't believe he would do that. But then again her body was a form that Alek seemed to like. I thought he was mine, I have liked him for years. Oh, but Brian, maybe Alek is jealous of Brian. He never liked him anyway. Then, that's when I saw it, she kissed him. **(I'm pretending Chloe already knew Mimi was Mai)**

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

I have waited 8 months that felt like a year or 2. Then she finally let him go. He didn't seem to sad about it. I had listen to his heart beat when he was on my roof. It beat steady, but I had to do this, I was going to tell him how I feel. I climbed on my roof and saw him sitting there. He held out his hand for me to take to help me up, which I gladly accepted. "Alek, I'm very sorry about Brian, I don't love him, and I just need to say you are the only one I love. You may make fun of me, but I had to say that." And with those words I quickly jumped back through the window before he could make a remark. I avoided him for two weeks, but at the end he caught me. Mimi jumped down from the roof near us, and pushed me into him. He put his finger under my chin to make me look up, and then kissed me.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

I never meant to brag to all those puny humans that fall all over him, but I did sort of. I got him, and nobody will take him. He is right where I want him, right next to of in front of me. Thank you Basset, it feels so amazing. If people had him like I do they would understand.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_Sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse._

Second chances don't mean as much as the first, it doesn't matter because Mai love is forever, the feelings never change. We had forgiven each other for everything, but I skipped one part that he hopefully forgot about. Every other girl in the whole school does their little innocent act to get to you. But it is a good thing you don't follow it. I refuse to let them get to you, because you do it right.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

I watched Aleks dreams come true; protecting me, he told me his dream was to have me. And not a single dream had Mimi in it. "Just watch Alek, my dreams will come true, besides the one involving you" But I know none of them involving Mimi, or the Order killing me.

**Soooo, how did you like it? Lot of reviews please. Good or bad, just not completely rude. And I could use some suggestions for songs too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yey, another song fic, I'm so happy. Hope you like it, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….please…..thank you.**

_**The Only Exception: Paramore**_

Chloe's POV:

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

When I was a small girl I noticed my Dad crying, then curse at the wind. He broke his heart while I watched him try to put it back together. It was a sad time, but I did know he was my adopted dad. I had watched him leave, he was the reason I was here in San Francisco.

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

My mom swore she wouldn't forget that time, when he left us. All alone, my mom and I, we got through it though. That day I had promised I would never love anybody, foolish little Chloe.

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

I had met Alek when I was about 14 years old. I had then decided I would love him. He is the only exception.

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I've sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

Maybe I knew that some place in my soul that love never lasts. I had learned that when I was little, and I learned it again when I saw Alek with Mimi. Everybody has to find a way to make their life when their alone. I just kept a straight face for a long time. I avoided Alek, I gave him his distance. I only trained with Jasmine, and I could tell that she knew something was up with me. But now, Alek told me he always loved me, and wanted to forgive me.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

None of it was worth the risk; he could have found someone else in a snap. So I didn't ever risk it.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

I know what is reality and what is fake right now. But I can't let go of what if in front of me, I can't let go of Alek. When he wakes up and leaves his apartment in the morning, I hope he leaves some kind of proof that he and I are not a dream.

_You are the only exception. _

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

"You are the only exception Alek" I told him. I think I am on my way to believing that I can love Alek.

**Yea, this chapter thing wasn't that good to me. But I tried my best. It kind of just stuck to the song. Please review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, It is another story, and I'm so happy for the reviews, I want to give a shout out to ****jan529 and lovemonkey1234, they are amazing writers and have given me great advice, thank you.**

She Willed Be Loved: Maroon 5

Alek's POV

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Chloe, Chloe Chloe Chloe…..I just can't get her off my mind. It had been 2 years sense she turned in to Mai, and she is still troubled. I will always be there to help her, but I don't think she believes me. She always turns back to that human; I don't even know why she talks to him.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

I got out of the apartment and hopped in to my car. I drove and drove not having a specific destination. I had ended up at Chloe's house somehow. I have had her so many times, but it still isn't enough. I still need her. I want her to love me like I do her.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

I didn't mind spending that night in the rain, sitting on her roof watching over her mom. She came home with a worried face and a sad smile. I was going to stay but I just couldn't. Even if that human betrays her someday, I will love her.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Chloe can some to the apartment any day, just knock on the door, and I will let her in. I just want her to know she is beautiful. I know I get insecure, especially with the Order out there. I will do anything to protect her; well I would do anything for her in general. But that doesn't matter, just her safety matters.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Not everything is happiness when it comes to Chloe; she has assassins trying to kill her every day. One thing that keeps me protecting her is a promise I made to Valentina. My heart is hurt because of her; it needs her to heal it. Chloe can come on her own time though.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

I know where she hides; she sits there in her new car. I know everything about her, more than that human should ever know. When Chloe says goodbye I know it means nothing because she will come back. I will always catch her when she falls. I love to have her in my arms anyway. I AM IN LOVE WITH CHLOE KING.

**Oh Alek, we all know you are. Hehe. Yea so did you like it? Can you please review? I am also in despite need of some song ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yey, I finally found a song I can use, the next few song chapters will probably be from Taylor Swift. I would like to make a shout out to **_**grayhap **_**for giving me the idea to look through all the Taylor Swift songs, thank you. And I hope that all of you that are sick will get better**

**You Belong With Me: Taylor Swift**

**Chloe's POV**

_You're on the phone_

_your girlfriend ‒ she's upset_

_She's going off_

_about something that you said_

_'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_She'll never know your story like I do._

I heard Alek on the roof, he was a dating a girl, who was Mai but one of the most popular girls in school. I had listened in on his conversation with her, she wasn't happy, she was talking about some joke you made. I played music on my iPod to get my mind off the conversation he was having, he did say not to listen to other people's conversations. The music I played was the music she hated, that is mostly why I was playing it. But I did keep thinking of how I know Alek better than she ever will.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

The next day at school she was wearing really short skirts, while I decided to just wear a t-shirt. She was also on the cheer leading team, captain at that. I just sit on the bleachers and watch Alek play basketball. When I sat there I was thinking about the day when he will relies that she isn't the one for himself, just look over here Alek, just look over here *sigh*.

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_you belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

If only he could see that I'm the only one for him. I know more about him than anybody else, and I understand him. I have and will always be there for him. Why can't he see that?

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, "Isn't this easy?"_

This morning you are taking me to school, because I need to be guarded….. With you walking right next to me, you were wearing a simple blue shirt and worn out jeans. I was thinking about how easy life could be, just us, laughing, sitting on a bench in the park.

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine –_

His smile is amazing. But I haven't seen it sense_ she_ hurt him, emotionally, not physically. Even if he says he is fine, I know him and he isn't. I feel so bad for him.

_I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing_

_With a girl like that?_

I know him, why is he dating her anyway? It doesn't make sense. It is probably just to keep his reputation up.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry._

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

I remember a time you were driving me home in the middle of the night. I made you laugh, which I never had seen you laugh with that girl. I know all of your favorite song and your greatest dreams.

The next day he had come to pick me up and walk me to school. It was a silent walk, but then you stopped and pulled me to the side of the sidewalk. He pulled me close to him. I didn't know why, sure I was fine with it but he had a girlfriend. "Chloe" I love it when he says my name "I broke up with her, you know the girl I know you despise" Alek told me "I...I thought you loved her?" I said. I really didn't know what to say. I mean our bodies were practically touching. "I never loved her, I was doing it for my reputation" WHO he is like totally reading my mind "Oh" I still had no idea what to say. "Chloe, _You Belong With Me_" I was in complete shock he was saying those words, but then he put his lips on mine. It was a full on kiss, amazing. I never thought it would happen.

**WOOO, Happy endings, don't we all love them. Review, and please give song ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is another song fic if you can't tell. Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was looking for songs and working on my story. I hope you like it and review it. And this doesn't involve Mimi, just some random Mai girl, she doesn't have a name in my world, name her whatever you want.**

**The Other Side of the Door: Taylor Swift**

**Chloe's POV**

_In the heat of the fight I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying_

_Trying to make me stay_

_I said, 'This time I've had enough'_

_And you've called a hundred times_

_But I'm not picking up_

_Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

I had it with Alek, I saw him with another Mai girl when a few days earlier he told me he had loved me. I ignoring words he was yelling to me as I ran away, I ran as fast and as far away as I could. His words kept telling me to stay, and come back, I heard him dial a number on his cell phone. It turned out to be me, I picked up this once and said "I have had enough heart breaking" and ended the call. He called a lot of times but I didn't pick up. I am so confused, I am mad, I am sad, I really don't know how to feel. I am seriously thinking about telling him everything between us is over, but I can't do it because my thoughts keep drifting off to when he kissed me.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

I got home sometime later, and Alek climbed through my window. "Leave" I said sternly before he could talk, all I wanted was him. He was going to be on Unitor duty all night, but he knew I didn't want to talk to him so he kept his distance. He actually did stand outside my window throwing pebbles at it. I heard him scream "I love you" and "I am in love with you" all night, I started crying harder every time I heard him say that. It started to rain and he still stood there screaming and throwing pebbles. He probably knew I didn't want him to leave, and he ended up finding another way inside my house. He stood outside my room; I was thinking that all I need is on the other side of my bedroom door.

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

_Going through the photographs, staring at the phone_

_I keep going back over things we both said_

_And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread _

_So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_

_When I left I wanted you to chase after me_

I sat on my bed with my stupid pride, the feeling, not like the whole San Francisco Mai pride obviously. I was going through the photographs with the two of us having great times, like at the carnival. I would look at my phone every now and then waiting for Amy or Alek to call. I was thinking about everything we said, good and bad, and the three words came back and haunted me, "_We belong together_". I remembered the slamming doors in my house when he tried to get to me, everything I misread about him and that girl. I was also wondering that if he knew so much why didn't he know I wanted him to chase after me the other day.

_And I'll scream out the window_

_I can't even look at you_

_I don't need you but I do, I do, I do_

_I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right_

_I mean it, I mean it"_

_What I mean is_

Alek was on my roof talking to me from the roof, he knew I could hear him and he knew I was listening. Without looking at him, because it hurt too much, I screamed out the window "There is nothing you can say to make this right, I mean it, I mean it" I don't need him, but I do, I am so confused. But then I heard him curse, and I whispered "I can't believe I just said that, a big lie". He could have heard me if he was listening.

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation with the little white lies_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night_

_You carry me from your car to the stairs_

_And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess, I need you_

He looked at me with his amazing face and beautiful eyes, then continued talking to another Mai protector, the Mai was a he, and Alek told little lies to him sometimes. I ran back to my room and pulled out a picture from my dresser, it was faded but it was the one from the photo booth when he kissed me on the cheek.

The next day Alek asked me on a date to explain everything that had happened, on the way back I was very tired and he took me, bridal stile, and carried me from his car all the way up the stairs to his apartment. When we got there I broke down crying and he hugged me saying it was ok, he would have done the same thing if I was with another Mai boy. Was she worth this, I kept asking myself. I confessed to Alek, "I need you…i…love you" I told him.

"I love you too." He replied.

**So, nice Chalek stuff sort of right? Please review and read my other story. I hoped you like this, I have 2 or three more songs I found, but they are all Taylor Swift, I would like people to suggest songs I could use.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally another song fic. I got it myself and I am still waiting for some person to give me an idea for a song fic. Hope you like this.**

**I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore: Rushlow**

**Alek's POV**

_This might come as quite a shock,_

_But I've given it a lot of thought._

_This thing that's come between us can't be ignored._

_I've taken all I can;_

_This is where it's gotta end._

_'Cause I can't be your friend anymore._

I was watching Chloe from across the hall in school. She was getting books out of her locker when at the end of the day. I walked quickly over to her before anyone else could talk to her first. I was very shocked at my thought, and I can't ignore what has happened between us. I have got all I could from being friends but it has to stop. I need whatever we have out of the friend zone.

_An' I can't be accused,_

_Of not bein' there for you._

_How many nights have you shown up at my door?_

_I hope you understand,_

_That this wasn't in my plans,_

_But I can't be your friend anymore._

I will not and cannot be yelled at for not being there for Chloe. I have needed to stay farther away to keep watch. How many times had she showed up at the apartment door? I hope she understands how much love I have for her. None of this I planned to happen, but it did the moment I saw her, two years ago. I need to be more than friends.

_An' it's killin' me to know you,_

_Without havin' a chance to hold you._

_An' all I wanna do is show you,_

_How I really feel inside._

_You can run to me,_

_You can laugh at me,_

_Or you can walk right out that door._

_But I can't be your friend anymore._

It is killing me inside to know Chloe and not holding her in my arms. I want her for myself, I need her. I want to show her how I feel inside, how I love her, but I am scared of her reaction. She can laugh at me, or walk right out of the door. I would much rather her run over to me and love me back though. I can't be just a friend anymore.

_So, baby, now it's up to you:_

_Do I win or do I lose?_

_Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor._

_Well, take me as I am,_

_'Cause I wanna be your man._

_But I can't be your friend anymore._

Now it is all up to her, do I get her heart or that human. Will I be very happy or broken? Take me in Chloe; I want to be her boyfriend, her man. I can't be her friend anymore.

"Chloe" I said getting her attention.

"Yea?" she asked.

"I can't be your friend anymore" I told her she looked shock but that expression was swiped off her face when I pulled her in and kissed her. Luckily she did obviously pick me because she kissed back. The hallway was practically empty by now so nobody really saw us. I was whole now, Chloe was my girl.

**Short…i know, sorry. It was a short song, but I have another one I might be able to use. I will try to have my other stories next chapter up tonight, I am sorry if I don't.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea, another song fic. I couldn't find the right words to go with Sparks Fly from Taylor Swift so I am just going with this and possibly another song. I beg like a puppy for song ideas! **

**Change: Taylor Swift**

**Chloe's POV**

**This is like Alek's love and the giant battle against the Order. The battle that win everything, peace or Mai destruction.**

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again and_

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

It is aggravating and sad when the final blow of a battle hits me. I loose and probably die, yea very sad. I died; Mimi gets Alek before I wake up, all the same. In yet another place and time to be protected from the Order. History is repeating, I am sick of it, moving place after place. But the one guy I follow is Alek. I believe in whatever he does, even if I don't listen to him, then go off and get myself killed. See what I mean, he is telling me I go off and get myself killed.

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

In my life times (times not time, I have more than one life) I learned things change. I feel it, but the question is can Alek? These invisible walls Mimi and Alek put up, didn't hold me back, I crumbled them. This "revolution" for Alek's heart is over, hopefully. Somebody has to win, and luckily that was me. Hallelujah.

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away, say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes_

_Says we can beat this_

Nothing new, Order kidnapped me again. When the Mai came to rescue, more Order members came, we were outnumbered. We were raided and now literally cornered in an abandoned warehouse. It is hard to fight any battle when the fight isn't fair. But as we had trained, we are getting stronger. The Mai are finding weaknesses in them they never knew they had. The Order might be bigger, but we are faster and almost never get scared. I said almost because I get scared.

When it comes back to Alek and love, he can walk away. He says that we don't need to be together, the stupid Brian argument came back. There is something else in his eyes though that screams we can get past it.

_Tonight we stand, get off our knees_

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

It is late at night now, but the battle is over. All the Mai stand up off their knees. This was the battle the Mai trained for all these years. The battle I trained for. It was a long and hard, we fought for our lives, some lives were lost. But we won, the Mai won. I am the Unitor and next is to make sure every human, Mai, Jackal and whatever else is united.

_It was the night things changed_

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_

_Cause we never gave in_

_And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

Tonight things changed, but I know Alek sees it now. The walls of assassins and Order fighters they made fell down to death. It was a revolution, but we never gave in no matter how much blood was shed tonight. We all sang Hallelujah.

I ended up with Alek, forever. There was great peace in the world, everything was nice. Nobody fought anymore, nobody murdered anymore, nothing but kind words and worldly love. The End.

**This was a fun fan fiction to do, I hope you liked it as much as I did. I have one more song in mind but I still need ideas. I am thinking about doing another side story thing for one of the song fics, an awesome person gave me that idea. VOTE for the one you want me to do. I will be continuing my other story, and the "book of song fictions" as I like to call it. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so another song fiction. I NEED REVIEWS, and Vote for which song fiction you want me to make into a story…please!**

**A Place In This World: Taylor Swift**

**Chloe's POV (after the scare face assassin was killed and she didn't have a ride home from Brian)**

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

I was walking down a side walk, barely able to see through the rain pouring down. Scare face was just killed, good or bad? I don't know what I want, with love anyway. I wish everybody would stop asking me to make a choice between the two boys, I don't know yet. I don't even know where the side walk goes to. I am not the only one that feels this way, but everyone I know doesn't.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

I am alone, who can I trust? Alek, Jasmine, Valentina? I don't know about Brian he is just a human. Amy and Paul, well at least Amy doesn't know how it is like dying, or being chased to be killed. I am just a girl, to me, others think of me as the Unitor, I am that but I don't care. I am just trying to find a place where I belong, Mai…human, which am i?

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok_

I am sitting in my room the next day listening to the radio. Not trying to think about what happened last night, if everything with the Mai never happened, I would be lucky today. Sunshine is coming through my window what else do I need to make me feel better. Who knows what could happen tomorrow, it is all just a mystery, but I will probably be fine.

**That was a very short song fiction; it was kind of just Chloe and nobody else. I really don't know what that was, sorry. VOTE AND REVIEW! PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy, review, and please tell people about my story. I took some lyrics out…but it still doesn't belong to me!**

**This is for my story A Place In The World:**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Anyone Brooke, Aqua, and/or Pearl fans? How about life stories for each of them? To learn more, or are interested in learning more pm me, or ask me to explain it here on this story. If you know any friends on or off fan fiction that likes mermaids, tell them. Take the poll on my profile to pick whose life story you want to first!**

_**What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts**_

**Chloe's POV**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

I sat alone at home as the dreary day felt never ending. My mother was stuck at work, not wanting to run through the rain to her car on the far end of the parking lot. I didn't mind being alone, I have done it many times before. Sadly this time my mom said she wouldn't be home for a long time because she might have to go straight to a business trip. She would not be able to say good bye before leaving. I cried a little bit. I can take that, it wasn't like I was bursting out crying.

Alek had been down stairs apparently, in my kitchen as I was in my room. He didn't want to stay out in the rain and I wouldn't let him anyway. We dated for a while, but broke up after a month or two. I pretend I am fine each day when there are people around. Even after a few weeks.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

There is one thing that hurts over all. We were close. We cuddled on the couch on days like these. We kissed a lot more than once. There is now so much that was left unsaid. There were things I wanted to say and things I still want to say. But I watched as you walked away…

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

I don't think we will ever know what could have been. Maybe we would have dated for years. Maybe we would have got married. He didn't see I was trying to love him. He was too caught up with me hanging out with Brian. I never wanted to be with Brian, only Alek.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' It**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Everywhere I am he has to go for Unitor duty. It makes dealing with the pain a lot harder. I don't know how but I am doing ok with losing Alek. When I see Jasmine, it reminds me of him, and I force a smile. I would probably brake down crying instead of smiling. Jasmine is still a best friend to me though. The regret of letting him go is enormous. I get up every day and remember how we broke up. And every day I wish it could have been different. I wish I could have said the words from my heart, the ones I still have bundled up inside.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

I heard a knock on the door and mumbled come in. Alek walked in with a glass of water in his hand. He set it down on my side table. I didn't look away from the window; if I looked at him tears would be streaming out of my eyes in no time. He just stood there for a moment, waiting for a reaction. Then Alek walked closer to me and I held my breath. He sat next me on my bed and leaned over to me.

"I am sorry Chloe, what I was trying to do was love you without jealousy. I always wondered what could have been" Alek whispered in my ear. His breath on me sent a chill down my spine. I covered my face with my hands, a few tears rolled down my cheek. I nodded to him. I was happy about him loving me; about how we were thinking just the same thing.

"You failed at the jealousy part" I said looking at him with a small hopeful smile. He smiled back and he pulled me into his body; lying back on my bed. I looked up at him and we kissed. Then we sat there; with me in his arms, listening to the rain hit my roof, listening to each other's heart beats. It was a happy and peaceful moment that lasted for a long time.

**Haha! I found a perfect song! Hope you all liked it! Read my other stories please! Info for my poll above! Please vote! Thank you! (need song ideas if you don't mind) :P If you want more Chalek next time, or think this was good, just tell me about it in your review!**


End file.
